wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Kabal of the Screaming Skull
The Kabal of the Screaming Skull are one of the many Kabals that call the dark city home. Young and ambitious the Kabal specialises in terror tactics and lightning raids, sowing fear throughout their targets before striking with a speed that puts others to shame. The Kabal is dominated by the female members, recently they have entered into a mutually beneficial alliance with the vicious Cult of the Flayed and their are rumours that the cults succubus and the Archon of the Kabal are sisters but no one has had the courage to ask. History The waning years of the 41st millennium changed the galaxy in ways that could not be anticipated, cadia was destroyed, the great eye opened and in the dark city the long feared dysjunction erupted. Millions died and great swathes of the city was left in ruins, many kables fell during this time, its warriors left without masters, they turned on each other and the streets ran red with their blood, into this maelstrom strode Yaelindra Morn, accompanied by her Incubi bodyguards, at her side strode the Cult of the Flayed led by their cruel master the Flayer Queen. They attacked any that they found, leaving their victims lying in the street with their faces torn off or flayed and hanging from chains, the warring drukhari soon fell in line and thousands flocked to this new Kabal, only the best were taken, the rest simply became one of the Kabals many victims. With her new followers Yaelindra took over the areas on the edge of the city’s ruined areas and since that time the Kabal of the Screaming Skull has become a small but growing power within the City and even Asdruball Vect has begun to take notice. Notable Campaigns Raid on Uxes V (098.M42) - A realspace raid conducted in the final years of the first century of the 42nd millenium, the Kabel of the Screaming Skull along with their Wych Cult allies struck the world on the seventh day of their reign of terror, millions were killed or carried screaming back to the dark city. Beliefs The Kabal of the Screaming Skull believe in the superiority of the Drukhari above all others and this manifests in the way the Kabal goes to war, the Kabal will terrorise the populous of their chosen target for days before, in conjunction with the Cult of the Flayed they will begin to whisper to their victims before slaughtering any they feel will enhance the terror, when the populous are absolutely terrified will they strike and when they do it is with a speed that leaves no hope of defence. Hundreds of skimmers will descend on the target, packs of screaming wyches baying for blood and kaballite warriors filling the air with splinters while reavers power forward, at their head will be Yaelindra and the Flayer Queen ensuring nothing escapes them Unusually among their kin the Kabal of the Screaming Skull are almost entirely female, the few males within the Kabal are treated as a lower class, barely above the slaves. They are permitted within the outer parts of the Citadel only and any that dare to enter the inner sanctum are killed on site. Domain The Kabal resides within the Dark City itself, located on the outskirts of the area that is now lost to the denizens of the Warp they have built a vast citadel, known as the Marathag it is a hellish place, made of black marble, skulls line its hallways and the screams of the tortured echo throughout its halls. Defended by layer upon layer of defences and cruel booby traps, only Vect himself would contemplate assaulting it and so what secrets this dark place hides will never likely to be known. Notable Members Yaelindra Morn - The Archon of the Kabal of the Screaming Skull, unknown in the Dark City before she founded the Kabal she has proven to be every bit as cruel and duplicitous as any within it winding streets. Rumoured sister to the Flayer Queen there are those that claim she is not truly Drukhari but rather their craftworld kin, whatever the truth she has risen to power within Commorragh and even her most hated foes have to respect that accomplishment. Category:Dark Eldar Category:Dark Eldar Kabals Category:Michael50